


House Training

by daphnomancy



Series: Pet Shop Boys [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Husbands, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers As Sex Furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnomancy/pseuds/daphnomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sexy, terrible, PWP vignettes in the Pet Boys 'verse exploring different kinks and situations. Each chapter will be a complete one-shot featuring some combination of Rogers/Rumlow/Rollins (and maybe Barnes!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Домашнее обучение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665107) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



Jack was patting his pockets looking for his keys when the door opened in front of him. He wasn’t surprised; he knew Brock was expecting him. 

“Happy birthday!” Brock said, pulling him into the house, kissing him firmly.

Jack chuckled and wrapped his hands around Brock’s waist, pressing close to his body. He took a moment just to appreciate this, just to appreciate Brock here against him. He brought his hands up and cupped his neck, stroked his cheek with his thumb, and kissed him once more. He walked Brock back until his back hit a wall and started to run his hands up and down Brock’s sides, pinning the smaller man. Brock moaned and shifted a little so he could hop up and wrap his legs around Jack’s waist. They weren’t kids anymore but god that felt so, so good.

“If my birthday gift is me doing you right here against the wall, I’m not complaining,” he said into Brock’s neck, biting down, firm but not hard enough to break skin. There’s be enough of that later.

Before Brock could answer a noise sounded from the hall.

A whimper.

A familiar whimper. He and Brock had grown accustomed to the sound over the last few months, but still.

“That’s your birthday gift,” Brock said. “Don’t worry, it’ll keep.”

“Do I wanna fuck you though, or should I save it? I’m getting old you know.”

“You may want to save it. You remember that book? The rope one? That one page you always kept bookmarked?”

“You didn’t?” Brock nodded and Jack moaned a little pressing his face into the crook of Brock’s neck. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

“You knew I was stuck to you the moment you fucked me that first night.”

“I honestly thought I’d never see you again.”

He felt Brock’s eyelashes against his skin. He blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you got me. Long haul or some shit.”

“Yeah…”

Another whimper and Jack chuckled into Brock’s neck. “He can see the bed, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe I’ll just fuck you there and make him watch.”

“Your call birthday boy.”

Jack chuckled and pushed off the wall, carrying Brock to the bedroom. Brock hopped down to his feet when they stepped in and Jack was frozen staring at Steve Rogers, tied up hanging from the rafters, balancing precariously on just one toe.

They hadn’t done this with Brock. Of all the things Brock liked in the bedroom, having anything tight around his neck was not one of them. It scared the shit out of him. It was something to do with his past, and his shitty, abusive step-dad who was never in the same building as Brock anymore. That had mysteriously happened after Brock and Jack became official. On the rare occasion that Brock had to talk to his mother at her house, his step-dad found himself needing to do chores that would take a long, long time. Jack might have had something to do with that. 

Even though he never saw his step-father anymore, Brock’s anxiety of things around his neck lingered. Jack had tried it once early in their relationship before Brock had told him he didn’t like it and Brock had tried to push himself through it, but couldn’t. He ended up throwing up off the side of the bed and was catatonic for the rest of the night, save for being pale and shaking. Jack swore that wouldn’t happen again.

Jack had not killed Brock’s step-father, but only because Brock asked him not to; Brock wanted to do it himself one day.

Steve had no such inhibitions about things around his neck — hell, the kid let them put a collar on him for Christ’s sake. Steve had no inhibitions at all, really. It was terrifying at times, but it made Brock happy. Which made Jack happy.

Jack just never got a chance to try this one rope bondage that he found in a book ages ago. Brock apologized for it over and over, but Jack wouldn’t even hear it. He liked Brock enough. It was actually harder to convince Brock he could live without doing this one thing than it was to give it up.

Besides, they did everything else in the advanced Japanese rope bondage book. Jack couldn’t complain.

The knots were intricate; red rope criss-crossing over Steve’s body, tight and perfect. Brock was usually the one who was tied up, but he was almost as good at this as Jack. Steve was bent over at his waist, his arms behind his back, and one of his legs was pulled up and away from his body, bent at the knee. He was held up on the rafters by ropes attached to his waist, hips, his one leg and his neck alongside the collar.

Steve was standing on his toe, wavering a little, leg shaking.

It was an amazing feat in bondage and physics really. All Steve had to do was lift his leg up and loop it in one of the ropes and he would be able to hang comfortably. But lifting his foot up meant the rope around his neck would get tighter until he got his foot through the other rope to take the pressure off his neck. It was a balancing thing. That’s why Brock couldn’t do it; even with Jack spotting him as he lifted his foot and made the loop, the pressure on his neck was too much.

Looks like Steve either didn’t know about the loop or was too scared to try it.

Because that was the thing about this; the thing that Jack loved so fucking much about this type of bondage. You had to let go. You had to give up and be ready to die just a little bit in order to have it work.

Jack stepped up to him and lifted Steve’s head up to meet his eye. It was heavy in his hands. Steve was exhausted, trembling from the strain of trying to balance, trying not to choke. He had a navy piece of cloth working as a gag around his mouth; barely enough to keep any sound out, more to just keep him from talking and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his brow. His blue eyes were glazed over as he looked up at Jack.

Jack turned to Brock. “This is so good, baby.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah.” He stroked Steve’s cheek and Steve keened behind the gag. “It’s perfect.”

He walked around Steve slowly, running his hand over Steve’s skin. Steve was trembling harder now, anticipatory, nervous, aroused. Kid was hard enough to cut diamonds. Jack peaked down and saw the cock ring and chuckled. Typical Brock. He stepped around behind and saw the base of one of their anal plugs. One of the big ones.

He snorted, “You’re so mean.”

“Learned from the best.” Brock took Steve’s face and turned it to look at him. “You should’ve seen the kinda things he’d do to me when we were younger.” He bent down and started whispering in Steve’s ear something Jack couldn’t hear. He did see Steve’s cock twitch and his eyes widen though. That was nice.

“Never this, though,” Jack murmured, more to himself as he took in the scene.

Brock looked a little chagrined. “No,” he replied softly. He ran his hand along the rope at Steve’s neck. “Never this.”

“That’s just not fair, is it?” Jack groped Steve’s ass lightly and Steve squirmed a little. “New kid gets to play so fun?”

“Sorry, Jack.” Brock’s face was a wash of emotions. Jack motioned him over and pulled him tight to his side with one arm.

“It’s not your fault.” He pressed a kiss to Brock’s temple and grinned into his skin. Brock felt it and turned to Jack. Jack looked at Steve once more. “It’s his.”

Steve was struggling a little to stay on his toe as Jack put pressure against his body, pressing him to the side. Brock didn’t reply and Jack turned to look at him. He was staring at the rope on Steve’s neck. Jack turned his face with a hand on his chin and met his eye.

“You sit on the bed and watch the show. You’ve done all the hard work.”

“Show, huh?” Brock quirked his lips. There was that little grin Jack loved coming back. Good.

“Just for you.”

Brock sat down on the bed and watched as Jack went back around behind Steve, moving his large hand over the rope and his skin. Steve shivered again. He circled Steve and made it back to his face before taking his chin roughly. Steve whimpered again, struggling with his footing.

“You’re lucky Brock likes you so much, whore. Otherwise I might not let you get away with so much.”

His eyes widened. Jack pulled back and slapped him hard across the face, sending him swinging on the ropes, choking behind the gag. Jack grabbed a rope near his shoulder to steady him, then grabbed a fistful of hair before punching him again, then a second, then a third time. Blood dripped down his nose and he was shaking hard now, blinking up at Jack, eyes wide, scared, desperate for air, wanton.

“What am I going to do with you? Little slut with no hard limits? I’d beat it outta you, but you’d probably like that too.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered and he stared up through his thick lashes and Jack couldn’t help but smirk down at him. All three of them wanted Jack to beat him up, even just for a little while, so that’s what Jack would do.

It was his birthday after all, why the fuck not?

He used his hand first, leaving red prints on Steve’s ass and thighs. Steve keened behind the gag, drooling a little as he slowly slipped out of himself. His foot skittered over the floor and his body was swinging on the ropes. Then Jack moved in front of him and undid his belt, pulling it from his pants with a slipping hiss. Steve’s unfocused eyes widened a few moments after he heard the sound as his lust-addled brain put two and two together and he realized what was to come. Jack stepped behind Steve and waited a long time before using the belt. He ran his hand over Steve’s ass and down between his legs, gently cupping his balls. Steve whined with every breath, lost in sensation.

Jack stepped back and swung the belt, hitting him in the back of his standing thigh. The sound of leather against skin made went straight to his cock, and Steve screamed behind the gag before his foot slipped and he started choking. Jack mercifully grabbed the ropes and helped steady him before he swung the belt again. He held Steve still with a hand dug deep against his skin and the tight ropes and drew thick welts across his ass, his legs, his back. 

This went on for a little while before Jack was satisfied and moved to catch his breath, wiping his face.

He admired the tableau for a moment before motioning to Brock. He stood behind Brock and moved him to stand in front of Steve, guiding him by the hips. His hand wandered over Brock’s waist and found the clasp of his slacks and undid it and slowly pulled down the zipper. Steve saw it, barely able to lift his head up to watch as Jack put his hands in Brock’s pants and started to stroke his cock just a little, bringing it out just in front of Steve’s vision. He pushed Brock’s pants down, grabbing the lube in his pocket as they dropped, squirting some on his fingers and shoving two into him without any prep.

Brock groaned and jerked forward, grabbing onto Steve by the shoulders for support. That sent Steve careening against the ropes, barely able to stay upright. He whimpered again, gagging a little as the rope pulled on his neck before he was able to right himself. He tried to look up at Jack, the pleading apparent in his eye, but he was also painfully turned on, so Jack ignored him. Steve wanted to be tortured anyway, and Jack was in a good mood, so why not?

Brock leaned around and pulled Jack into a brief kiss.

“Come on. I’m ready.”

He wasn’t ready, not by any stretch of the imagination, but neither he nor Jack cared. They’d do it rough, like they were still kids.

“God, I love you.”

Jack undid his pants and thrust into Brock hard and fast. Brock almost screamed and gripped onto Steve’s shoulders as Jack began to pound into him. Steve’s one foot was scrambling for purchase as he was forced to give into the rope against his neck. His face was turning red from the lack of oxygen, and he was making little noises every few seconds, breath out of his nose, whimpers, fear.

Jack came pretty quick. He might have been embarrassed but he wasn’t. Brock came after, come spurting a little onto Steve’s chin. They panted for a few moments before Jack took a few steps back, pulling Brock with him and sat on the bed, still inside of Brock’s ass. He ran his hand over Brock’s stomach and Brock chuckled, leaning back against his chest and they watched as Steve swayed and moaned a little where he hung.

“Shit, you’re like a teenager you come so fast,” Brock murmured after a moment.

“Shut up.” Jack poked Brock in the ribs and Brock chuckled a little more. “Consider it a compliment.”

“Oh, I do.”

“Did you tell him about the foot thing?”

Brock snorted. “Whoops.”

Jack gave him a pat on the hip and he rolled up and off of Jack and Jack stood up once more. He walked over to Steve and took a look at the ropes before taking hold of one along his hip and reaching under to bend his leg as the knee. Steve whimpered once more and struggled a little as the rope at his neck started to choke him again, but Jack moved his exhausted body easily and hooked his foot in the right spot. The pressure on his neck eased. Steve was tense for a moment, uncertain and confused before he finally let his body go limp. 

He was panting through his nose and there was a small smattering of sweat dripping down from his face onto the floor.

Jack stepped back to the bed and stood above Brock. “You did really good, babe.”

“Yeah?” Brock’s hands ran under Jack’s shirt and over his sides. “You think this is good, you should see the cake I got you.”

“German chocolate?”

“From Ambrosia Bakery.”

Jack moaned. “Yes. Go get it. Bring some forks.”

Jack stood as Brock went to the kitchen and walked around Steve to the dresser and began to change into his sweats. Then, after a moment of watching Steve from behind, looking pathetic and wrecked he went around and undid the gag in his mouth. Steve blinked and beamed up at him.

“Happy birthday,” he rasped.

Jack snorted when Brock walked back in. He took a fork and scooped up a bite of cake and brought it to Steve’s mouth. As Steve was chewing Jack gave him a push and left him swinging to go sit on the bed with Brock. It was his birthday. He was going to eat his favorite cake off of his favorite guy’s stomach while their pet super soldier hung helpless and watched.

“Damn right happy birthday.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving ya filthy animals...
> 
> (Okay, so I'm having major writing block problems with my actual novel and with the last few chapters of Good to Know and the sequel to "Do You Allow Your Pets to Sleep on the Bed?" Here's the only thing I've got right now.)
> 
> (ALSO; kinks or suggestions for this project are totally appreciated!)
> 
> [tumblr](batraquomancy.tumblr.com). [ nsfw tumblr](tiethewitchup.tumblr.com). (if you're under 18 please do NOT follow my nsfw blog, thank you!)
> 
> "#steve rogers as sex furniture" — make it happen.


End file.
